


It's not a date

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, Ice Skating, Lots of cheesy and fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanamaki invites Hajime to go ice skating. Nothing out of the ordinary, he guesses. But why does everyone keep insisting that it's a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not a date

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am when I'm posting this and I apologize for all the mistakes that are probably still in there somewhere, Open Office is the worst when it comes to help with correcting spelling mistakes... Also what is tagging properly? Without spoiling the whole fic, I mean.
> 
> I'm sorry if Hanamaki is OOC, I'm not used to write him orz

“Hey, Iwaizumi!”

“Hmm?” Hajime looked up from his textbook to see Hanamaki leaning on his desk.

It was lunch time and usually, Hajime would have joined the other third years to eat, but he had a test soon and wanted to study a bit. Studying while being surrounded by Oikawa, Hanamaki and Matsukawa was something nearly impossible, and they all knew it. So they didn't argue much when he told them he wouldn't be joining them that day.

“I know you're studying, and I'm sorry for interrupting you– but I wanted to know if you wanted to go the ice rink this evening.”

“Oh? Sure. Are the others coming too?”

Hanamaki chuckled. “Nah, it'll just be you and me, if that's okay. You can come over after that, if you want. My parents won't mind having you there.” He grinned.

“If I'm not bothering, sure. It'll be fun.”

Hanamaki nodded and turned his back to him, ready to leave him alone with his books again. He looked up over his shoulder before going and shot Hajime a playful grin. “It's a date, then!”

Hajime shook his head as he watched him go, a small smile on his lips. Hanamaki's constant playful flirting was something everyone was used to and never failed to make people smile.

He looked down at his book, feeling in a much better mood than when he had started. He already knew he was going to spend a good evening and night, so why feel demotivated by studies?

 

* * *

 

The day passed fairly quickly and Hajime wasn't going to complain about that. Practice arrived in the blink of an eye and his mood hadn't faltered a bit. Oikawa commented on the sudden – but appreciated – energy he was putting in his spikes.

“Huh? Oh, I'm just feeling good.” Hajime replied, stretching his arm after his last spike.

“Oooh, is this about your date with Makki?” Oikawa chirped excitedly. Hajime blinked at him a moment before shaking his head quickly and replying.

“'Guess so. We're going to go ice skating.”

“Oh? But you don't know how to skate, do you?” Oikawa tilted his head in confusion, though his eyes seemed amused.

“Nah, but I guess I can learn?”

“Hmmhmm...” Oikawa gave him a weird smile and Hajime got the feeling he was missing something.

Before he could ask anything, the coach called the team to talk to them. He didn't get to ask after that either, so the question just slipped out of his mind.

 

* * *

 

Practice ended, and after everyone got changed and Hajime made sure Oikawa _was_ going home that day, he followed Hanamaki to the rink. They had all the time they wanted to get there, as the rink usually closed pretty late anyway.

They were walking side by side, not too close but not too far from each other either.

“Man, I can't wait to be there! It's been so long since the last time I skated!” Hanamaki said. He stretched his arms above his head.

“Wait, you can skate?”

“Yeah! I used to go ice skating with my parents a lot when I was younger. I think last time I went was in our first year?”

“Oh.” Hajime's lips pressed in a thin line. He didn't expect that. If Hanamaki was used to ice skating, he was probably very good at it. And Hajime... Well, if Hajime could stay up in the skates, it would already be a great miracle. Damn.

“What 'bout you? Ever skated before?”

“Of course, what do you take me for?”

He felt Hanamaki's eyes on him but refused to look at him. He heard him hum, though Hajime wasn't sure if he believed him. Well, believing him or not, Hanamaki would know the truth way too soon in Hajime's opinion.

When he finally glances at the taller boy, he saw him typing quickly on his phone with his right hand before smiling and putting the device back into his pocket. He raised an eyebrow at that but Hanamaki only grinned and kept walking.

 

* * *

 

They eventually reached the ice rink after a long walk. They had talked a bit, mostly about random things like school, volleyball and so on. Hajime had almost forgot about his... issue. _Almost_.

Hanamaki greeted the woman at the reception, who apparently remembered him. It confirmed Hajime's fear that Hanamaki used to skate _a lot_ and that he was really going to be ridiculous. He replied when the woman asked which size he needed for the skates and followed Hanamaki to the rink once they got their skates.

With the skates in one hand, he wiped the other on his pants, feeling nervous. He looked at Hanamaki who seemed in his elements, putting on his skates. The taller boy glanced at him from the corner of his eyes and gave him a wicked grin. Hajime shivered and before he could make a remark, Hanamaki got up and went on the ice. Hajime swallowed. He didn't have much time to think of a way not to be too ridiculous.

He sat down and removed his shoes, watching Hanamaki make some rounds. The other boy looked completely at ease on the ice, making Hajime wonder if he could ever have chosen ice skating over volleyball. And also making him realize that there was no way he would not be ridiculous.

Hanamaki waved at him from the rink and he waved back with a nod which Hanamaki seemed to understand. Hajime's phone vibrated in his pocket and took it out. Oikawa's name appeared on the screen and Hajime's bad feeling got worse once again.

[ **From: Oikawa** ]  
 _Yahoo, Iwa-chan ~ How's the date going?_

Hajime grumbled. What was it with the “date” thing today?

[ **To: Oikawa** ]  
 _It's not a date, dumbass_

[ **From: Oikawa** ]  
 _Oh_

[ **From: Oikawa** ]  
 _My bad, Iwa-chan ~ I hope you're still having fun though!_

Hajime decided against replying and sighed. He wasn't so sure about having fun, now. Hanamaki was leaning on the border, waiting for him with a small grin. Hajime took a deep breath and made up his mind. _C'mon Hajime, you_ _ **can**_ _do it, those are only skates and this is only ice, what could happen?_

He put on the skates rather quickly, though making sure they were properly fastened before he got up. He felt his ankles twist a bit but managed to get them straight and right. He stuck out his chest, raised his head and started walking. _So far, so good_. He managed to reach the border of the rink. Hanamaki didn't say anything, just kept looking at him with a grin. Hajime narrowed his eyes at him but that only made the taller boy grin more.

“What took you so long? Afraid the ice would bite you?” Hanamaki smirked.

Hajime glared at him and decided to go for it. He stepped on the ice. Right foot first, no problem. Left foot then. _Oh._

Hanamaki burst into laughter. Hajime blinked a moment before feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. He glared at the ice and his skates.

It took some time for Hanamaki to calm down his laughter but he managed. Hajime hadn't moved at all from his place on the cold floor, deciding it better not to try and just ridiculize himself more.

“You know,” Hanamaki said, holding out a hand for Hajime. He grabbed it with some grumbling but let himself be pulled up. “you could have just told me you never skated before, I'd have understand and you wouldn't have slipped so quickly.”

“Shut up.”

Hanamaki grinned and patted his back. Hajime kept a death grip on the border, trying to get his feet to stay in place.

“Oikawa sent me a text when we were walking, telling me to watch out for you because of that. I wouldn't have thought your pride would let you go for the fall, though.” He chuckled. “That was impressive, though! Never saw someone fall so gracefully!”

Hajime tried to hit him, but his foot started slipping when he let go of the border and he chose not to risk another fall.

Hanamaki grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer.

“Here, take my hands, I'll teach you.”

 

* * *

 

After half an hour, they went sitting outside the rink to take a break. Hajime now knew more or less how to keep his balance and move – though he didn't move much.

“I'm gonna get us drinks, I'll be back.”

Hajime nodded and watched him climb the stairs to the stand. He looked away when his phone went off. It was Matsukawa, asking him to remind Hanamaki to bring him his textbook back the next day. Hajime snorted.

[ **To: Matsukawa** ]  
 _Why don't you say that to him?_

[ **From: Matsukawa** ]  
 _if you were busy i know youd ditch everything to check if its important_

[ **From: Matsukawa** ]  
 _anyway have fun on your date guys_

“Seriously, what's with the date thing today?” He sighed and looked back at the stairs, from where Hanamaki was going down. “It's not a dat–”

His mind went blank for a moment. Hanamaki was talking to some girl, both were laughing. Even as he talked to her, his smile didn't falter. Did he always have teeth that white? His smile was very nice.

“Wait. Shit.”

Was it a date? An _actual_ date? Did Hanamaki mean it as one? _Do_ I _want it to be one?_

Hanamaki waved at the girl who directly went for the ice rink. He sat next to Hajime, a smile still on his face. He gave him a soda can which Hajime took carefully. Not carefully enough that he wouldn't touch Hanamaki's fingers in the process and notice how warm they were compared to the metal, though.

“What the fuck.” Hajime mumbled to himself, glaring at the can.

“Hm? Is there something wrong?”

“Nah, nothing's wrong.”

He knew Hanamaki was looking at him dubiously but he didn't say anything, so Hajime thought he was safe for now.

They watched the other people on the ice in silence. Some guy seemed to have earphones and was having the blast of his life in the middle of the rink, not really moving but gesturing widely and passionately. Hanamaki leaned against his side to nudge him and show him a group of girls skating in line. They were taking more place than anything and half of them were constantly on the verge of falling. Fall which happened anyway, thanks to that one guy racing across the ice with no care in the world. Hajime snorted while Hanamaki started laughing outloud. He was still leaning against Hajime so he could feel the other's body shake with his laugh. It made Haijme feel warm and also a bit weird. Like a tingling in his chest. Not the bad kind of tingling. How bad did he have it already?

After a moment Hanamaki decided to go back on the ice and Hajime followed him. They stayed for another hour.

 

* * *

 

As planned by Hanamaki, Hajime came over at his house. Hanamaki's mom greeted him with a lot of enthusiasm, going on about how happy she was to finally meet him ( _What?_ ) before Hanamaki grabbed him to lead him to his room. His mom shouted that the dinner would be ready in an hour.

Just as Hanamaki was about to open the door to his room, a voice interrupted him. Hajime turned to see a woman who had the same hair color as Hanamaki and the same playful smile.

“Oh, 'Hiro, you're home?”

“Nah, I'm still at school.”

“Psssh, stop acting like a brat just because your friend is here. Hello, by the way!” Hajime bowed his head, still a bit disconcerted by the sudden appearance. “So, what're you gonna do tonight, huh?”

“Play games, probably.” Hanamaki shrugged.

The woman's smile turned into a teasing grin. Before Hajime could process anything, Hanamaki pulled him by the arm into his room and closed the door.

“Stay safe, boys!” the woman shouted through the door before walking away.

“Ugh. Sorry about her. Mom's terrible when she's trying to be.” Hanamaki scratched the back of his neck before looking up at Hajime. He looked confused for a moment at Hajime's current lost expression but his eyes glowed in realization soon after. “Oh, I never told you guys, right! Well, except Matsu' but he comes over often enough to know that anyway. I've got two moms.” he explained with a small smile.

“How do they even know which one you're talking to?” Hajime blurted out. Hanamaki laughed at that.

“Well, one's 'Mom' and the other is 'Mama'. The one you just saw was Mom.”

Hajime nodded and Hanamaki smiled again before gesturing for his bed. Hajime sat and watched him pick up the controllers. He looked around while Hanamaki switched on the TV. Hanamaki's room was pretty average-looking: not too big but not that small either, some books and papers here and there and so on. What might be the most striking in his room was the number of video games empiled in the corner.

“How many games do you even have in there?” he asked, geniunely curious. He knew Hanamaki played a lot video games, but he never thought the other would have such a big collection of games.

“Huh? Hmm... I'm not sure, actually. I've stopped counting a few years ago,” he grinned. “Mama keeps telling me I should stop getting so many new games but everything is being released at the same time and it's _hard_ not to buy them...” Hanamaki grumbled.

Hajime snorted and patted his shoulder.

Hanamaki sat next to him on the bed and started the game. It was a fighting game, which relaxed Hajime knowing that he could probably win with basic button smashing.

And he did.

“Ugh, how do you even, like, do that? You never played the game, did you? Oikawa told me you almost never play games. What's your secret, Iwaizumi?” Hanamaki groaned.

“I never lose, that's my secret.” Hajime replied, a serious expression on his face. It didn't last long though, and he cracked a smile when Hanamaki snorted.

“Of course that would be it, of course! You always win everything, do you?” the taller boy laughed. “You even win things you're not trying to win...” he mumbled then.

Hajime nearly missed that last sentence. But he heard it and his chest felt weird again. He looked up at Hanamaki who glanced at him, blinking.

“... what?”

Hanamaki grimaced and let himself fall back on his bed. He kept his eyes on the ceiling and sighed.

“Guess you were gonna know at some point anyway. Ahhh, well. Would it be too cheesy to say that you won my heart a year ago?”

When silence answered him, he looked back at Hajime. His mouth was hanging open and his whole face had turned red.

“That was too cheesy, it seems” Hanamaki laughed awkwardly. “... Hey, are you even breathing?” he sat up and waved his hand before Hajime's eyes.

It seemed to reconnect Hajime's brain enough that he tried to form sentences, though to no avail. Hanamaki snorted but let him try again, once he took a breath.

“Are you serious?”

“Nah, I took you on a date for a friendly friend bonding, obviously.” Hanamaki rolled his eyes. Hajime narrowed his eyes at him. “Of course I'm serious. You can't even imagine the number of times Matsukawa and Oikawa made fun of me for that, god.”

“They know?”

“You're making it hard not to be a smartass, you know? Matsukawa basically knew it before I did and you know how observant Oikawa is, right? Pretty sure the minute I got that gaypiphany, he knew it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh. So, what now? I just told you I'm really fucking gay for you, but that doesn't help any of us, now does it?”

Hanamaki was scratching the back of his neck again, not looking at Hajime. Hajime frowned, trying to recall the events of the day and how he had felt. A small light had switched on in his brain when the other had talked about his “gaypiphany” and Hajime got the feeling that it might have been what happened at the ice rink.

“I wouldn't mind going out with you. I'm... not exactly sure what to think right now since it kind of hit me in the face earlier today but I think I like you too?” Hajime tilted his head.

“Oh.”

They looked at each other in silence a moment. Then Hanamaki bit his lip.

“Then... Can I kiss you?”

“... yeah?”

Neither of them moved. Hanamaki sighed and hid his face in his hands, snorting.

“This is so awkward, we're never telling that to the others, god. Alright, get ready, because I'm gonna give you the best kiss in your life, which if I'm lucky will be your first one too so you won't have anything to compare anyway!”

Hanamaki put his hand on Hajime's jaw and leaned forward, stopping right before his lips to look at him in the eyes. Hajime understood that he was trying to see if he really had the permission to kiss him, so he nodded slightly. Hanamaki closed the few milimeters between their lips.

It was... weird. But not bad, Hajime thought. Hanamaki's lips were a bit less flat than what they looked like. Also warm. Their nose were slightly pressed against each other's. Hanamaki's lips moved against his and he tried to reciprocate the movement as well as he could. It seemed to be enough for the other, who sighed in the kiss.

“Boys, dinner's read- oh.” Hanamaki started and broke the kiss to look at his mom, furiously blushing. Hajime was still a bit lost in the emotions going through him at that moment and didn't react much. “I see you're already eating each other's face, do I need to tell your Mama that she'll have to reheat the food a bit later?”

“We'll be there in a sec', but please get out, Mom” Hanamaki grumbled, still blushing. Hajime noticed that the blush had reached his collar and wondered if it spread even lower.

“Okay, okay! Oh, and congrats on the score, kiddo!”

“ _MOM!_ ”

The door closed before the pillow hit it. His mom's laugh could still be heard even when she went down the stairs, and Hanamaki knew for sure that Mama would know about it right away. Dinner was going to be hell for him.

Or his moms would be a bit nicer for now because Hajime looked totally out of it at the moment. Hanamaki let out a small giggle – he was feeling really _really_ happy and good – then started laughing wholeheartedly.

“I'm so sorry about her,” he told Hajime when he calmed down. Hajime seemed to have gone back to real world in the meantime. “I think we should go, if we don't want weird comments when we're eating.” Hanamaki got up.

Hajime nodded and grabbed the hand he was holding out to help him get up. Hanamaki linked their fingers and led him to the kitchen.

Well, that day would have been full of emotions; but he was not complaning.

**Author's Note:**

> (psssh, when Mattsun says 'busy' he obviously didn't mean it in an innocent way ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )
> 
>  
> 
> [Find me on Tumblr ~](http://yurika-schiffer.tumblr.com)


End file.
